


Comatose boyfriends, aren’t they great?

by Bisexual_pistachio



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Bisexual Evan Hansen, But he’s in a coma, Conner Murphy - Freeform, Conner Murphy lives, Connor is alive, Evan Hansen - Freeform, Evan and Conner had a fight, Eventual Fluff, Everybody Lives, Expect it, F/F, Forgive Me, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It 2am on Christmas Eve and this is my first fanfic, It was a secret relationship, Kinda, Lies and Deceit, M/M, Other, Supportive but unhelpful Jared Kleinman, You don’t get to know details until wayyyyyy later, Zoe and Evan are never a thing, also, and he wasn’t sure how handle the news that Connor was in the hospital, but Evan doesn’t tell the Murphy’s that, he and Evan are dating, im bad at tagging, im looking at you Evan, im sorry, im thinking a lot of pining Alana/Zoe action is the perfect final ingredient, im trying, like barely at all - Freeform, my poor anxious child, not really - Freeform, please, someone help me, very loosely follows canon, what am i even doing with my life, work with me people, you see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_pistachio/pseuds/Bisexual_pistachio
Summary: Conner is in a Coma, and Evan feels like he is going insane. I would elaborate, but I’m not good at summarizing things.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Cynthia Murphy/Larry Murphy, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 7





	1. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan gets called to the principal’s office, and meets Conner’s parents. (This is more of a setting then an actual summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting anything. I’m starting with small chapters, but I hope that as I continue to grow as a writer, my chapters will continue to grow in size.

“W-what?” 

He must have heard them wrong.

“Connor attempted to take his life last night,” Mr. Murphy told Evan, as Mrs. Murphy struggled to hold back her tears. “And now he’s in the hospital.”

Evan felt a million emotions rush through him at once. The biggest was guilt. He knew that he hurt Connor last night. But he hadn’t cared at the time. He was too angry, too hurt. He wanted Conner to feel what he was feeling. But suddenly, all that anger disappeared. He had pushed Conner too far, and now— now he desperately wanted Connor to be safe and happy.

Instead of telling the Murphys all of this, he blurted out “Is he okay?! What happened? Is he going to make it?! Can I go see him? How bad is it? Whe—“

”Evan,” his principal interrupted sternly. “Give them a chance to answer.”

Evan turned back to the Murphys, tapping his hands and feet anxiously.

”He’s... not exactly okay,” Mr. Murphy started. Seeing the look on Evan’s face, he quickly added “but he’s alive”.

Evan nodded, feeling relieved, despite already knowing that if Connor was in the hospital, he probably hadn’t succeeded at his attempt. But he still felt just as anxious.

”He, um, he’s in a medically induced coma.” Mr. Murphy continued. “And we don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

Nodding his head some more, Evan processed the new information. He felt sick, and was about to excuse himself for a moment, but suddenly realized something.

”Wait, w-why are you tel-telling _me_ all this?” He asked.

The Murphy’s exchanged a look, and then handed Evan a piece of crinkled up paper.

”because he wrote his suicide letter to you” Mrs. Murphy explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was short. I’m working on the next chapter, which is also short. But I hope you find my story interesting? I’d love some feedback, and maybe some advice? I’ll try to post at least once a week. 
> 
> *I can’t write. I’m sorry. I felt the urge to share my very specific idea. But I’m not communicating it very well, am I? I’ll work on it.*


	2. Evan does some lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evan’s anxiety interferes with common sense.

Evan immediately recognized the letter. _He_ had written it, months ago. It had started as some stupid assignment his therapist had given him, but... he had gotten a little carried away. It turned into a dark rant that, once printed, he vowed never to show anyone. But then Con— 

**No.** He pushed the memory away

He can deal with that another time. Right now, it’s the Murphy’s he needs to worry about.

Pretending to read the paper in his hands, he took a few moments to figure out what to say.   
  
He cleared his throat, glancing nervously at the adults in front of him. “I, um, I think there’s been a mistake. See, um, I didn’t— I mean— Conner, he- he didn’t, um—“ He gestured to the paper being held by his broken arm, which only caused Mrs. Murphy to gasp and shake her husband’s arm. 

“Larry, Look! His cast!”

With the Murphy’s eyes on Conners name, in big letters across Evan’s cast, the teen realized that it was to late to pretend he had no idea who Conner was. He felt cornered. And so he started to panic.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I warned you, but I still feel bad that this is so short. The next is going to be longer, I promise. Once again, I’m going to be posting once a week, so... maybe I’ll see you here next week? I hope I do!


	3. Evan regrets telling Jared anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so late. No excuse, I just kept pushing it off.

“You _what_?!”

Evan flinched at Jared’s voice.

Turning to glare at his “family friend”, Evan repeated himself. “I told them that Conner and I could’ve been considered friends, I guess, and that he definitely wrote the letter”.

”That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it, _coward.”_

”I’m not a- ugh, whatever. Look, they were upset, I was upset. They needed some comfort, and I needed to get my self out of the situation as quickly as possible.”

”so your solution was to invite yourself to dinner?”

“I didn’t _invite_ _myself—“_

”And that’s not even the worst part!” Jared interrupted.“I mean, why did Conner even have your weird sex letter in the first place?”

”It’s _not_ a sex letter Jared! And, and, and I don’t know! Okay? It- it’s complicated”

Jared gave him a skeptical look. “Rigggggght. Well, you still haven’t given me the details of your ‘not a sex letter’, so I’m left to fill in the blanks myself, and this is what I’m choosing as filler.” Evan rolled his eyes as Jared continued. “And don’t think you can change the subject on me, tree boy.”

”Wha- I- you- _you’re_ the one who changed the subject!”

”And there you go again, changing the subject! You can’t avoid what you did for ever, you know.”

”I’m not avoiding anything!”

Evan _was_ avoiding something. Just not what Jared thought he was avoiding.

”look man, if you want to go behind your comatose boyfriend’s back and get all buddy buddy with his family, that’s your decision. But are you really going to start out with such devious lies?”

“Devious is a strong word-“

”I mean, what are you going to do, look them all in the forehead and say ‘yes me and Conner-“

”Conner and I.”

”-are best friends, nothing romantic about it at all, he only wrote his very last words to _me_ in this emotional letter filled with his deepest feelings and confessions’? I mean, come on are you going to actually sit there and say ‘ah yes, mr. and mrs. Murphy, your son was my best friend but he didn’t tell you about me because of perfectly normal and completely straight reasons.’”

”Okay, yeah I get it. I messed up. I’ll think of something.”

Jared gave Evan his ‘supportive’ look and a pat on the back. “Evan, my dear, _idiotic,_ family friend, what have you gotten yourself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little longer. I hope it made sense? I was a little all over the place while writing it, and I couldn’t put off posting it any longer.


End file.
